


如果你的门前有只柯基

by PF505



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PF505/pseuds/PF505
Summary: 提醒：柯基化阿扎尔（这两个小可爱真的是超像的）简介：输球后的阿扎尔又一次悄悄地来到了德布劳内的家门口。
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 4





	如果你的门前有只柯基

01.

索尔根·阿扎尔在瑞士对阵比利时的比赛中上演梅开二度的好戏时，远在英国的德布劳内，正将手指长久地停留在手机屏幕上的短信发送键上。

他的脑海中仍回放着索尔根进球，阿扎尔等待对方相拥时的身影——他张开双臂，双眸灿烂得仿佛能燃烧起来，脸上露出的笑容有些过分撩拨人心，就这样一边笑一边望着索尔根靠近，接着黄色的身影就连缀成明晃晃的一片火焰。

然后三个小矮子抱在一起的画面让德布劳内没控制住笑了出来，这意外地很可爱。

短信的收件人是阿扎尔，短信的内容则先是调侃了某人的不作为，然后点名表扬了索尔根，让德布劳内犹豫到现在的是，该不该加些更加亲密的字眼，称呼，或是别的什么。

他的短信不止一次被阿扎尔嫌弃过“极其单调无味”，是“可以直接发到网络上的非常安全”，甚至“凯文，全世界都不会知道我们两个在一起了，如果你的手机有一天被黑了。”。

电视机中的比赛还在继续，但德布劳内暂时转移了关注的焦点，他目不转睛地盯着短信的内容，小声地念着，斟酌着词句间的合理表达。

如何不动声色地展露关心，让那个大傻子也能明白过来。

德布劳内自己也没有意识到，如果把这些话就这样念给阿扎尔听是可以解决一切的。毕竟他清亮的少年音在念到特定的名字时，会忽然变得像雾一样，缥缈地藏起些许情愫。

“嗯...现在半场都没结束，就这样发过去会不会显得太着急了。”

德布劳内为自己的犹豫提前找好理由，但话音刚落，电视机里传来解说员激情澎湃的一声“Goal！！！”让他立即抬起头，目光扫到比分，2-1，是瑞士进球了。

回放的镜头显示是库尔图瓦的出击送给了对面一个点球。

他对此不做评判，脸色却不怎么好，很快将短信的内容删了个干净，把手机放到一边，重新回到比赛当中。

身边一直蜷缩着身子很安静的灰色英短，忽然起身。它将前肢抵在沙发上慵懒地舒展着身躯，而后从德布劳内的大腿上高调优雅地走过。

最后，它才像是突然注意到了主人的存在，怜悯似地挑起灰色柔软的尾巴敷衍地扫过德布劳内白皙的手臂，一阵细密的温柔触感令人发痒。德布劳内皱起眉，突然一把捞过它，对方挠着粉嘟嘟的肉爪拍在他的手臂上，却依旧阻止不了被抱在怀里肆意蹂躏的命运。

“不许走，你得陪我看完这场比赛。”

“喵。”

后来的事实表明。

对于这只英短和德布劳内来说，这场瑞士和比利时的比赛，都是非常了得的折磨。

02.

德布劳内昨晚睡得并不好，几乎是盯着天花板渡过了一夜。比利时的失利一直萦绕在他的脑海里，那几个瑞士的进球都被他自虐般循环了无数遍，然后他又一个不漏，言辞激烈地斥责了后卫的集体迷失。

最后，偶尔，只是偶尔，也会有阿扎尔赛后的身影出现。

他又在咬队长袖标了。

这并不是什么德布劳内能良好接受的画面，回想起来的时候记忆像自动加了一层冷色调的滤镜，让他本来鲜活而明亮的颜色一点一点灰暗下来。

阿扎尔在球场上不是个爱哭的人，让他为输球哭泣是很难见到的事，但每次德布劳内看到他这个模样，总会觉得他其实已经在哭了，只是并没有在流泪而已。

那双绿眸平日里总是在笑，没什么特别的，可一旦失去神采，就什么都不对劲了。

德布劳内清晨起床后，想到必须给阿扎尔发个短信，但嘴边惯例没有什么安慰的话语。打开消息栏反而收到了对方发来的讯息——凯文，我要来找你了。

好吧，德布劳内并不意外，阿扎尔如果输球了总是会跑来和自己抱怨几句，通常都是以切尔西球员的身份，想要从他这里听到些极有偏向性的话。

但德布劳内没有几次让他如愿，他会一如往常，直白地，残酷地指出，输球是因为他们踢得非常糟糕，这每一次都会让本来就揣着一肚子委屈的小矮子气得大喊大叫。

然后阿扎尔向德布劳内要的“安慰”最后总是落实到了身体力行上。

但这一次不一样，这一次他们都输球了。

德布劳内准备出门，如果阿扎尔要来的话，得去买些他爱吃的东西，比如汉堡——这些食品瓜迪奥拉绝不会允许他随意地吃，所以德布劳内也从不在家里储备。

即使清晨的阳光透过玻璃亮闪闪地照在身上，德布劳内也依旧有些浑浑噩噩。他开始担心自己这个状态说不定转而要阿扎尔费尽心思来开导。

这样不行，他无奈地想，叹了口气，伸手推开门。

“汪！！”

门口不知为何趴着一团黄色的软软的小家伙，此时听到声响，立刻像小气球一样充满弹性，蹭的一下跳起来就往德布劳内的家里冲刺。

“等等！！！”

德布劳内凭借着优秀的反应能力以及铲断技巧，把这只不知从哪儿冒出来的柯基挡在了门口，并且顺手关上了身后的门。

“你不能进去。”

“汪汪汪！！”

柯基叫了几声，最后呜呜呜地发出小奶音，可怜地垂下耳朵，示好般在德布劳内腿边绕着圈，这意外的举动倒让德布劳内想起了他的那只英短。所以他并没有注意到，这只柯基借此遗落了一大把狗毛在他心爱的裤子上。

“嘿，小家伙，我会去看看有什么你能吃的东西，但你要保证，吃完了就离开。”

德布劳内虽然更喜欢猫，但眼前的柯基还是有些过分可爱，于是缓缓蹲下身子准备摸摸它。柯基也像读懂了他的举动，两爪一伸，把标志性的大屁股往地上一放，乖巧地蹲坐着仰视德布劳内，等待他的手落下。

视线相交让德布劳内有一瞬间的愣神——这只柯基的眸子格外引人瞩目，宝石般翠绿，又大又圆，本就好看，偏偏又漏进几缕阳光，便璀璨地敛着炫目的光华。

德布劳内对柯基，好吧，对宠物犬都不太了解，但只是看着这样的眼睛，任谁也应该清楚地知道这并不常见。

是病变么？他听说过有些眼部疾病确实会让宠物的眼睛诡异得漂亮。

03.

这个眼睛无端地让他想起了阿扎尔，德布劳内迟疑了一下，决定暂时收留这只流浪的柯基，毕竟虽然他还在为输球而不高兴，但也没必要赶走一只狗，让它跟着他不高兴。

“但是只有一天。”德布劳内伸出食指点上那只柯基湿润的鼻尖，不知道为什么觉得自己有必要和它郑重声明一下，“一天之后，我会把你送到宠物店或是收留所，因为我已经有一只宠物猫了。”

柯基也不知听懂没有，眨眨眼睛，伸出舌头舔了舔德布劳内的指尖，然后着急地跑去门前，“汪汪！”叫了两声。

****凯文，你倒是快点给我开门啊！！！** **

阿扎尔，是的，变成柯基，在德布劳内门前已经蹲了几个小时的阿扎尔，急需钻进什么温暖的毯子里好好休息一下。

“艾登。”德布劳内随意地给这只柯基起了个私心的名字。开门后，顺势一只手凌空抱起正在用短腿加速的阿扎尔，感受到了他毛发里清晨露水的凉意，“看来你真的先需要好好洗个澡了，Mario应该不会介意你用他的沐浴露的。”

****唔，你怎么能随便就叫这只柯基艾登了...我当初想叫你那只猫凯文都被拒绝了...** **

阿扎尔作为“这只柯基”，现在对洗澡还没什么抗拒，听到自己的名字倒是微微在心里嘟囔了几句，不过最后还是顺从地接受了，反正传到自己耳朵里也没错。

他被德布劳内放在沙发旁，而被点名的英短从沙发上一跃而下，对着陌生的另一只闯入自己领地的来犯者突然龇起牙，发出嘶哑地威胁声，背部高高拱起，浑身的气势逼人。

****嗯？这样看，Mario真的是有点大呀，凯文又把他喂肥了么？** **

德布劳内好笑地看着Mario一见到艾登便针锋相对的模样，猫犬真的天生冤家？

Mario一副摩拳擦掌要打架的样子，而艾登不知道为什么呆呆的，就只傻傻顾着吐舌头喘气，后知后觉发现了自己正被英短的小爪子挠，疼得呜呜叫，跑不到德布劳内的身边，就索性窜进沙发的底下去了。

****哼，等我变回去，我一定要提醒凯文该给Mario剪指甲了。** **

德布劳内被逗笑了，看着沙发底下颤颤巍巍伸出个鼻尖的艾登，忙下场来安抚炸毛的Mario，将他抱在怀里揉着下巴，Mario发出一连串舒服的咕噜声。

“Mario，艾登只会呆一天，我还是最喜欢你的。”

****我就知道，Mario才是我最大的情敌！！** **

阿扎尔，现在是一只柯基，正愤恨地捏着爪子——如果他可以的话，严肃认真地想到。

****

04.

“不许甩毛！！！艾登，听到没，给我立刻停下来！！艾登！！”

德布劳内在浴室里一手拿着淋浴喷头一手挡着自己的脸大吼着，而艾登则没有任何反应，在一旁“顺从天性”，疯狂而又自由自在地，扭动身体，把浑身湿透的毛发在空中甩出一连串的潇洒的模样。

****最喜欢Mario...哼，哼，哼。** **

德布劳内终于还是中招了，他立在原地，静静地用衣袖擦了擦脸上的水，接着勾起嘴角冷笑一声，艾登一听这笑，立刻呆住了，垂下耳朵，掉头就想要离开浴室。

“不听我说话是吧。”

“汪汪汪！！”

****没有！！甩毛是本能，是本能！！** **

德布劳内看出了艾登想要逃跑的念头，借着手长，砰地一声关掉了浴室的玻璃门，随后重新打开了喷头，拿手试了试水温，非常适宜，旋即对准了艾登一顿扫射。

最后。

两个同样幼稚的家伙浑身湿透走出了浴室。

05.

德布劳内重新换了一套衣服准备替阿扎尔去买零食，不知道为什么，在浴室内胡闹了一番后，觉得心情莫名好多了，他想，现在也许可以试着安慰一下输球后的阿扎尔了。

已经下午了，阿扎尔不知道什么时候到？

钥匙声响了几秒，刚刚被吹干的艾登就飘着一股沐浴露甜腻的奶香味跑到了门口，在德布劳内身边汪汪乱叫，一双绿色的大眼睛祈求地盯着他。

“不行，我不会带你出门的。”

“汪！”

“不行。”

“汪汪汪！”

“好吧，但是艾登，不许乱跑，不许乱叫，不许咬人。”德布劳内不自知地笑着，认命地蹲下身子，刚伸出手就被艾登扑了个满怀，屁股摇得欢脱。

德布劳内发现艾登小小的，一只手就可以抱起来，一反常态地在自己怀里不吵不闹，像是一片柔软的金子在阳光下融化。光滑的细密绒毛偶尔蹭过脖间，带着沐浴露的甜蜜香味，像羽毛一样轻轻挠着人，仿佛能挠进心底，撩拨起阵阵又痒又惬意的奇妙感觉。

德布劳内忽然觉得，养一只柯基也不是不可以。

所以，在帮阿扎尔买好欢迎上门的食物后，德布劳内特意绕了个道，去附近的一家宠物店准备买些养宠物犬需要用到的东西。

可当宠物店的标识出现在视线内后，怀中一直很安静的艾登却突然烦躁起来，他叫了两声，但德布劳内伸手捂住了他的嘴。

“不许乱叫，我们不是说好的么，艾登。”

****但是你要把我送去宠物店了！！拜拜啦，凯文，别想甩掉我，在家等你哟。** **

阿扎尔短腿乱蹬，从猝不及防的德布劳内怀中挣脱了出来，然后猛地一头窜进路边的草丛里很快就不见了身影。

这一切变故发生在眨眼之间，德布劳内还没反应过来就已经来不及追上跑得飞快的艾登了，他看着那抹金色的小身影和大屁股从草丛中消失，忽然觉得心情又变差了。

但德布劳内还是向着宠物店走去。

他还是想买一件东西。

也许艾登没有跑远，他还会等在他的家门口，然后这一次，他会留下艾登的。

06.

德布劳内在回去的路上一直在找寻着那只金色的身影，但他没有找到。

他反复走过那条路线，注意着每一块草丛间的抖动，注意着路过的餐厅角落，注意着流浪汉的身边，但没有那只柯基，哪儿都没有。

夜色已经深了，月亮也出来了，德布劳内甚至没有想到说要来找他的阿扎尔可能已经在他的家里等着他，依旧执著地固执地在找那只柯基。

可他没有找到，那只柯基真的就这样，一眨眼，就消失了。

德布劳内最后甚至觉得，他并不只是在找那只柯基，而是在找他曾经在无数个瞬间失去的很多美好的东西，他总觉得那些东西他应该可以再找回来，只要当初一直找下去的话。

可是他没有找到那只柯基。

最后德布劳内只能失望地回到家，他倒在沙发上，从一大堆袋子里翻出了从宠物店买回来的东西——那是个项圈，吊着一块骨头形状的狗牌，狗牌上刻着“Kevin’s”，花体字，漂亮极了。德布劳内本来以为这可以戴在那只柯基的脖间。

可是他没有找到那只柯基。

07.

没过多久。

短息说要来找他的阿扎尔就出现在了德布劳内的门口。他看到德布劳内非常难过的样子，有些奇怪，如果还是因为输球的话，也不是这个反应啊，应该更生气一点。

然后在知道来龙去脉后，他大笑着地对德布劳内坦白，说自己就是那只柯基啊。

“凯文，不会吧，你真的找了我几个小时？！还差点哭出来？”

没有差点哭出来！！德布劳内还没从乱七八糟的关系中回过神，知道这荒诞的事实后一时间不知道是喜是悲，听到阿扎尔的问话更是全化作怒意，反手就把项圈往花园里一扔。

“就算我变了回来，也不是不能带这个项圈啊！！”阿扎尔无比可惜地大胆放言。

“那你带啊！！”德布劳内通红着脸，还在气头上，想也不想地吼了回去。

08.

床上。

颈间。

黑色项圈。

“Kevin’s”

#End


End file.
